Best Valentine's Day
by Knight Of Balance
Summary: What started as a simply gift search leads Ash to discover his feelings for a certain Coordinator. Pearlshipping: AshxDawn


**Knight of Balance: Hey, fellow Pearlshippers and romance lovers. This is my Valentine's Day oneshot for that beloved Pokemon pairing of mine. This is also my first shot at romance and writing in a long time, so go easy on me.**

**P.S.: In my stories, Pokemon can learn up to seven moves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, in anyway, Pokemon. If I did, Ash would age, grow up and get with Dawn, instead of being a Peter Pan ripoff.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the seaside resort-like town of Undella, There was a group of aspiring young people, traveling to achieve their dreams. One of these individuals was a young man, fourteen years of age, named Ash Kecthum. Born and raised in Pallet Town of the Kanto region, Ash's dream has been to achieve the elusive title of Pokemon Master. In this pursuit, the Kantonian has encountered many different and unique kinds of people, Pokemon, and things. Whether it's a gym battle or just a measly save-the-day-and/or-world event, Ash has always met these obstacles with a confident smile on his face and overcame them.

However, he now faced the biggest dilemma yet, something so big that even he doubted how he was going to over come it: Finding a gift for someone on Valentine's day.

"Hmmm," Ash hummed, currently looking at little Pokemon figurines in one of Undella's many extensive if not superfluous malls, his yellow mouse partner, Pikachu, standing on his shoulder, "She might like this one. What do think, Cilan?"

Cilan, an eighteen year old Pokemon Couniessuer, looked at the figurine closely. He was brought along by Ash to help pick out a Valentine's Day present for a close friend of his that was visiting Unova, one Dawn Berltiz.

"I don't know, Ash." He told his younger friend, " I've only known her for a few days wheres you've known her much longer and been through more."

This was true. Ash had known his friend much longer than Cilan. And even if he had known her just as long, Ash and Dawn had an extremely close bond with one another. Half way through their journey, they had told the other so much about their pasts that they may as well had grown up together.

The dark-eyed trainer groaned in frustration, putting down the figurine in dejection. He did know Dawn very well, but he had to get this gift right. Ever since they reunited, Dawn had brought back a certain..._joy _back into his life. A light that brightened each and everyday like no other, a feeling he had not experienced since their departure from one another. And so he wanted to show how much he appreciated what she meant to him. And what better way than on Valentine's Day, a time for showing care and appreciation?

"_Come to think of it, what does she mean to me?" _He thought to himself. Dawn was most certainly a close fiend of his, perhaps the closest. But, was that all it was, friendship? He trusted n her more than any other friend he had. Just as much as he would a member of his family. He felt the most empathetic towards her. When she was unhappy, he _became_ unhappy. Some times for the sole purpose of because she was. He could stand to see her cry: It broke something deep within his very soul, the sight tormenting him. And the very thought of any harm falling upon her-

_**Ba-thump!**_ Went his heart as the thought crossed him, throbbing painfully. Cilan noticed this and smiled knowingly. From the moment he saw them, the Straiton gym leader knew he had deep yet undiscovered feelings for the Sinnoh girl. Oh, how marvelous it would be to see the moment when he would recognize the feelings he had! Such wondrous emotions and flavors dancing on the tongue of life, a sight akin to that would be as rare as a golden Oran berry!

"Listen, Ash," He said to his younger friend, "I can tell from the look on your face that you have some thinking to do. Take a walk and clear your head. Perhaps while you are out, you'll find a present for Dawn."

"Yeah, maybe." Ash agreed to the advice, walking out of the store. Leaving Cilan behind to evaluate the figurines.

"They're pretty nice," he commented, holding up a Pansage-themed one.

Meanwhile, Ash soaked in the fresh, sea-salty air, the glorious rays of the sun, and the pleasantly cool oceanic air. But, even they could not wash away the resilient problem within his heart: Who was Dawn to him? He searched through the deepest recesses of his mind, but could not find a word to place what Dawn meant to him, nor the feelings associated with her. After ten minutes of deep thinking, especially for Ash Ketchum, and mindless wandering, a word did appear to him, but it was a word so alien and unusual to him that it made as much sense as the feelings behind it.

_**Love.**_

"Is that what I feel about her/" Ash thought to himself aloud. Unfortunately, Ash's experience in that area of emotion, well emotions in general, he didn't know for sure if that was what he felt for sure. If only there was someone he could a-

**Thumb!**Ash accidentally bumped into a building while in his world. Looking up, he noticed that the building was a Poke-center Of course, he could call one of his friends! Moving with a new glee in his step, he ran into the building and up to the nearest videophone. He reached out to tap in a number, but stopped when he thought about who he can call. Not his mom, he didn't feel right talking to her about this. Nor Oak, because he would talk to his mom about this. Gary would do the same thing and even make fun about him about this. Misty was (slightly) less likely to do that, but she was busy with her duties as a gym leader. May was a little more in-tune with these matters, but she always got a little upset whenever he talked about Dawn. Shown by his record, Brock was out of the question. Tracey might be able to help, but he would talk to Professor Oak and then, his mom. But, if not them, then who?

"Wait, what about?" He told himself. Rapidly tapping in numbers, he heard the phone ring a few times before the person on the other end picked it up.

"Hello?' The person said, who was a young adult male, eight years Ash's senior. Surprisingly, he held a great resemblance to Ash, sharing the same eyes, zigzagged cheeks, tanned skin, and messy crop of hair, though his hair was a dark burgundy, "Ash, is that you?"

'Igne!" Ash said happily, recognizing his elder brother.

"Ash, it is you!" he exclaimed, giving him a happy smile, glad to see his brother after so long, "How have thing's been in Unova, little bro?"

"Pika!" Pikachu called out, happy to see his partner's older brother.

"Yes, hello Pikachu."

"Great!" Ash answered, "I got my eighth badge!"

"Oh, so you fought Draydon? He's rather powerful, expected for a Dragon Master. Lance has always praised quite highly."

"Uh, no. I fought Roxie, the Poison type gym leader." He admitted, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, a family habit.

"Roxie?" The elder Ketchum questioned, "Never heard of her. So, I'm guessing you called to tell me the news of your eighth gym battle?" He looked closely at Ash through the videophone, "Or is there something else?"

Ash blushed nervously. Igne always could read him like a book, "Uh, there is something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Shoot." told Igne.

"Well," Ash began, feeling unusually nervous. He knew that Igne might be able to help him, since he was quite a bit older than him and already had a couple of girlfriends. Plus, he knew that he would keep it between them. But still, he hesitated, for this was an entirely new area for him, "Big bro, Do you know anything about love?"

Igne's eyes widened. Was his innocent, naive little brother really asking him about love? Was he really really beginning to enter into the adult world? "Somewhat. Why do you ask?"

"Well, there's this girl I've been thinking about."

"Dawn?' He guessed, making Ash jump. He rolled his eyes, it was oh so obvious that Ash had feelings for her, shown by how much he told Igne about her when he returned from Sinnoh. The way he talked, the smile on his face, the look in his eyes: It told it all. "What about her? Do you love her?"

"That's the problem," Ash admitted, "I don't know. I was hoping maybe you would know."

Igne frowned sadly, his eyes radiating sadness. Poor Ash, this was his first time in love and as a result, had no idea how to figure out these emotions. Perhaps if their dad was around, he might have a better grasp of these emotions. Alas, the deadbeat shipped out on them shortly after Ash was born, barely willing to raise one son let alone two. So now, Ash was in one of the most confusing places in life without any knowledge or idea now to navigate it. He could help, but his experience was quite limited due to his young age, "Well, how about you tell me how you feel about her."

"How I feel about her?" he said to himself, "She's...the most amazing person I know."

"Keep going, Ash." The Elite trainer said.

"Well, she's got this confidence in her that allows her to defeat any obstacle in her way," Ash began, pouring out his soul with a loving smile, "She's also very kind, gentle, cheerful, beautiful beyond belief, and she just has this _way_ that makes me feel like there isn't anything in the world that I couldn't with her there by my side. I feel as though that, no matter what comes my way, as long as Dawn's beside me, everything will be fine."

Giving him a kind, brotherly smile, Igne told him, "It's official: Ash Ketchum is in love."

"I am?'

"What you just described to me, those feelings: it's love. There is no doubt in my mind, you've never acted this way about another person before."

Ash sat down, placing a hand over his heart. _"I'm in love with Dawn." _he thought happily, glad he knew what he felt. This peace was shattered when a horrible thought occurred to him, "What if she doesn't love me?"

'I'm not going to lie, it's a possibility," Igne told him, "But, you can't ignore you're feelings Ash, you have to embrace them, embrace the fact you love this girl and the chance she loves you back. It will hurt if she rejects you, but the joy you'll feel when she loves you back will be miniscule in comparison."

Ash looked at him thankfully, "Thanks, Igne."

"No problem, little bro," he replied in kind, "Now, I have to go. My battle with Steven is in three days and I have to train. So, this is good bye." Before he hung up, Igne remembered something, "Oh, don't forget to have clean underwear. Don't want to have a rehash of first grade, do you?"

"Igne!" Ash exclaimed. With that and a hearty laugh, the elder Ketchum hung up. With his (almost) final words in mind, Ash ran out of the poke-center, Pikachu following, rejuvenated and eager to find the perfect gift for Dawn.

Over the next few hours, Ash ran from store to store, mall to mall, trying desperately to find the gift for the girl of his affections. Arceus was working against him as after looking in five separate malls in their entirety, Ash still hadn't found the right gift. He sighed, sitting down on one of the benches in Undella Town's plaza, which doubled as a battleground in the middle, exhausted from gift searching.

"Man, why can't I find anything?" He whinnied.

"Pika pika," Pikachu agreed, also tired. He gave a lazy look around the plaza, seeking anything that would appease his owner. Something did catch his eye: a single booth with a lone vender selling jewels and evolution stones. There, with his Pidgeot-like eyes, the yellow mouse saw a beautifully crafted silver pendent with Dawn stone fragments outlining a stunning sapphire. Perking up, Pikachu dashed over to the booth, leading his trainer.

"What's up with you?" Ash asked as he followed. Once they arrived at the booth, Pikachu pointed at the pendent as he tugged on his pant leg. Seeing what he was pointing at, he smiled.

"Thanks, buddy," he said before turning to the vendor, "How much for the pendent?"

The vendor, a short, stocky sixteen-year old male with a wide-rimmed black hat on his short brown hair, a black t-shirt, pair of jean covered crossed legs, a black trainer's belt with six pokeballs and black sneakers look up from the rather large book he was reading and at his customer with blue eyes, "What?'

"How much for the pendent?" Ash repeated.

Sighing, the vendor got out of his chair, set down the book and looked at what he was talking about, "About 240,000 yen."

"What!?" Ash exclaimed, "Are you sure?"

The vendor looked at him crossly, "Yes, I'm sure. Do you doubt my wares?"

"No,no," he insisted, looking into his wallet, seeing he was far from the price "But could you drop it a little lower, please? It's Valentine's Day."

"I already dropped it as low as I can for today. I'd barely make any profit from the price now. Anymore and I'll lose money." He defended. Ash looked at the pendent with longing, it was perfect for Dawn. Seeing his look, the vendor cursed Arceus under his breath. Why did he have to be so soft? "Listen, you seem like a nice guy, so I'll make you a deal: Beat me in a battle I'll give it to you for free."

"Really?" Ash said, cheering up.

"Don't get your hopes up, I've beaten some of the toughest trainers there are." he told Ash, "But if you like whoever you're buying for enough, you'll win."

"Okay, then." Both trainers went to the center of the plaza, facing one another as a crowd stood around.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash yelled, his partner waiting on the battle field.

"Mph," the vendor said, "Nice Pikachu, but I'd doubt he'll stand to this. Zachariah, Burn on!" He threw one of the balls into the air, releasing a ginormous wing dragon-like creature with an orange hide, a yellow underbelly, and great, wide, blue wings. He stared down Pikachu with a confident glare.

Ash took the first move, "Electra Ball!"

Pikachu leaped into the air, electricity charging into the tip of his tail, condensing into an orb of power. He somersaulted in mid-air, fling it at the Zachariah

"Flamethrower." The vendor commanded coolly. The giant lizard shot a stream of fire from his mouth, countering the attack and causing a small explosion.

Ash growled, "Iron Tail!" Landing safely on the ground, Pikachu dashed up to the Zachariah and slammed him with his metallic tail. This attack caused him to stumble back a little, but was relatively unhurt.

"Brick Break." The vendor commanded. With a glowing fist, Zachariah slammed his fist at the opponent who jumped away. When the fist hit the ground, a slight tremor shook the plaza, making everyone gap in awe at the power.

Taking advantage of the surprise, the vendor said, "Earthquake." The Zachariah slammed it's fist into the ground once more, causing a much more violent tremor to shake the ground and severely damage Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried as his partner stood shakily. Giving him assurance that he was okay, Pikachu was told to use Thunderbolt. Obeying, the tiny mouse let out an intense stream of electricity, thoroughly shocking Zachariah

"Withstand it and catch your breath." Ordered the Pokemon's trainer. While he was recovering, Pikachu hit him with a barrage of Quick Attacks, continuously pounding against the lizard. Once recovered, he smacked Pikachu away with his tail.

"Good, now use Inferno." Taking a deep breath, Zachariah exhaled a twister of fire, engulfing Pikachu and leaving him burnt and weak.

"Dragon Pulse!" The vendor pushed.

"Double Team!" Ash countered.

Standing up, Pikachu created a dozen illusions to hide himself. Smirking, Zachariah let out waves of dark blue energy, erasing each clone as he circled around. Before it could hit him. The real Pikachu leaped into the air, high above Zachariah

"Fly up and hit him with Brick Break." Spreading his wings, Zachariah rocket into the air, toward Pikachu.

"Stop him with Electra Ball!" Doing as he was told, Pikachu created another yellow orb and slammed it into the gut of the lizard. Though in pain from the raw energy assaulting his body, Zachariah was still able to smack Pikachu out of the air, slamming roughly into the ground.

"Air Slash." The vendor said, with his partner launching sky blue, saw-like disks at Pikachu.

'Dodge using Quick Attack!" Ash ordered. Weakly, Pikachu dashed away from the spot in time to dodge the aerial attack.

"Fly after him and use Flamethrower." Zachariah kept on the swift mouse's tail, firing jet after jet of heat at him.

Ash growled in anger. This guy really was tough! He hadn't faced a challenge like this since Paul!

That triggered something within his memory, a technique inspired by the one he was fighting for. "Pikachu, Spin and use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu looked at him in surprise, having not used the technique in so long. More than happy to oblige, he ran faster and faster, sparks flying from his paws as he ran. Sliding onto his back, Pikachu's entire being was cover in a grand display of electrical power. Zachariah didn't have enough time to stop and was caught in the move's trap, electrifying him.

"What is that?" The vendor breathed.

"This," Ash said with a smirk, "is the Countershield."

"Countershield?" He repeated dumbly, amazed that such a technique existed. He watched in awe as his Pokemon was caught in the Countershield's grip. "That's unlike anything I've ever seen!"

Ash smirked wider, arrogance brewing.

"However," He continued, staring Ash down with a ferocious gaze, "Can it stand against this? Blast Burn!"

Hearing his command, Zachariah flew out of the Countershield, higher than it could reach. Heat radiated off of him like the sun, a ball of white-hot fire forming in his mouth. Hitting critical size, he fire it at the Countershield.

The two moves clashed in a frighteningly beautiful dance of fire and electricity, as well as wills against wills. As powerful it was, the Blast Burn gave out in the end, the Countershield's sheer strength extending it's reach to the Zachariah, sapping it of what little power he had. With nothing left, the lizard crashed in front of his trainer.

Ash blinked a couple of times before realizing something, "We won!" He yelled, running up to Pikachu and hugging him tightly. The vendor patted his partner's head, praising his efforts and returning him to his pokeball. Smiling at the cheering boy, he took the pendent out of his pocket, walked over to him and said, "Here, your prize."

Looking at the item victoriously, Ash took it with a grand smile, "Thanks, Mister."

"You're welcome, Ash. You've more than earned it." With that, the two walked their separate ways.

"Wait," Ash said, turning around, "How do you know my name?" But the vendor was gone, vanished into thin air.

"Odd," Ash said, scratching his head in wonderment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ash waited in the Poke-center for Dawn to return from her day alone with Iris. After two hours, the girls returned with Dawn carrying a large amount of shopping bags.

"I still don't understand why you have all those clothes." Iris, a girl their age with deep brown skin and a jungle of violent hair.

"Unlike you, I have more than one set of clothes." Dawn, a girl with blue eyes and matching long hair, retorted.

"Such a kiddish response." Iris responded, getting a "I'm not a kid" from Dawn. It was way too easy to push her buttons, she shared a great many with Ash. Iris then noticed Ash sitting nearby, looking directly at Dawn with a great amount of purpose in his eyes. With a smile, she made up a random excuse to go feed her Pokemon, leaving the two alone with a knowing smile.

"Bye," Dawn said, still happy to have shared her company. With Iris gone, Ash began walking toward Dawn, a little nervous but too determined to be deterred. Noticing her good friend beside her, Dawn gave him a friendly hello.

"Hey." he said in kind. Was it her imagination or was he a little red. Pikachu tiptoed around the couple, trying to give them some alone time only to be dragged away be Dawn's Buneary in an attempt to win his heart. Still, things could have been worse than spending Valentine's Day night with a cute girl.

Ash stood in front of Dawn unsure how to play this. Deciding to trust his instincts, he asked her, "Do you wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure." She chirped, setting down all but one bag before joining him. They exited the Poke-center and walked in the moonlight, enjoying each others company as they told the story of their day to one another.

"Wow, that battle sounded pretty tough." Dawn commented.

"_Very _tough," Ash corrected, feeling at peace. It was truly amazing, and slightly scary, how much of an effect she had on him. He noticed that they were next to the beach and invited her to sit down and look at the waves. Agreeing, they sat on the cool sand, admiring the view.

"It's so _beautiful_." Dawn commented, seeing how the clear, calm sea reflected the dream-inspiring beauty of the clear summer sky, the moon shinning round and full.

"Yeah, it is." Ash agreed, though he was solely focused on the sight next to him, on how the moon made her flawless skin glow or how her hair was the same blue as the water. He fumbled with the present in his pocket, "Dawn, I have have something for you."

"Wait, me first." She insisted. Out of the bag she was carrying, Dawn produced a brand new hat: Solid red with a White semi-circle on the front with a smaller, red one in it, "For your next journey." She said. He took off his current hat and tried the new one on.

"Thanks, Dawn." He said, his love for the girl radiating through him.

"No need, Ash. After everything you've done for me, it's the least I could do." She assured, "Now, what do you have for me?"

Ash's heart raced. Now was the time! Taking the pendent out, he showed it her, placing it into her hand, "Here." was all he said.

She looked at the pendent in shock. This is what he got her? The most beautiful item she had ever laid eyes on after getting him a hat? She felt both ashamed and happy at the same time.

"Ash, I- I don't know what to say." She admitted, "It's so beautiful."

"_Not nearly as beautiful as you," _he thought to himself. He took the present from her and it put on for her.

In turn, she held it and giggled. Ash, despite being so dense, really was sweet. She noticed that both of his hands were resting on her shoulders and he was looking at her with an emotion in his eyes, only describable as a deep, content happiness.

"Ash," She said again, blushing heavily. Why was he looking at her like that? She got her answer when he leaned in close and, in a bold and direct way that fit him perfectly, gave her a deep, heartfelt kiss. With all reason and logic failing to register in her head, Dawn let her emotions take ahold and kissed him back.

Ash's eyes watered in joy. She was kissing him back! She felt the same way! Euphoria blossomed within them as they kissed, basking in the glory of their new-found and shared love.

It truly was the best Valentine's Day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Knight of Balance: And we're clear! I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'd like for you to review to tell me what you liked, what you hated, and how I can improve. Be warned, Flamers will be punished. **

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**


End file.
